how to be in love with a dragon
by dope boy swag
Summary: no summary for now ill update it when I have one
1. Chapter 1

Whoa where'd the time go. Hi guys it's been a while hasn't it? between me having to worry about school and finals last year and yadda i just kind of lost the need to write, well anyways I will not be updating toothcup that I started instead I am going to promise you all a better toothcup that's more suiting for you guys after all you guys are my readers i want to make you all happy well enough about me on to the story

Chapter 1 Something is fishy on berk!

(Hiccups voice)

"On berk we have learned to work with our dragons instead of killing them like we once did, all the dragons needed is to be understood they meant no harm until the humans were scared of the big dragons and started attacking them which made the dragons to use self defense to protect themselves. And to this day we are here coping with dragons what used 2 be 2 great archenemies".

"Scene 1 in Hiccup's bedroom}

"Toothless Hiccup wake up its time to e-" as Stoick barges in on Hiccup and Toothless having sex. his jaw literally hits the floor. "what in thor's name are you two doing in there.

"It isn't what it looks like, I mean it is but it's not what you think, well it kind of is but - what I mean is me and Toothless are in love and we have been for a while now".

"Y-you two - in love"?

"Yes". Well, I suppose if you love him I can't stop you two from loving each other, do you two really love each other that much.

"Now I know what you're thinking but please don't ban toothle- wait what, you're really okay with it" "Yes I suppose, have you let Astrid know this?" "No, it's going take a while to sum up the courage to tell her:". "Okay but don't forget that she thinks you're still her boyfriend so you need to tell her". "I will sometime when I get enough courage." "Okay perhaps I should leave you two to your... well you know" "Thank you."

(The door shuts)

Now where was we, o right toothless lets continue bud.

toothless nods and goes to hiccup "are you ready"? Hiccup nods, "It might hurt a bit." Toothless enters Hiccup's anal, Hiccup screams, "Are you okay?" "Yeah I think so keep going please." Toothless keeps going in further Hiccup half scream and moans, which turns Toothless's on. "O Toothless don't stop. yes, yes more right there". "Found it."" Toothless I'm going to cum. "M to Hiccup." They both release at the same time. "That was amazing Toothless. "Ouch Toothless what was that for." "O that ?, I was just marking you to make you my mate. "M-mate?. yeah us dragons mate for life with the ones we chose to be with and i picked you hiccup your my mate because you was the one who saved me from the grasp of the queen even know where kind of both handicapped I love you and I would do anything for you in the whole world." "Wow I ...-I don't know what to say." Don't say anything just know that I love you and I hope you can accept these big sudden changes In yo- Hiccup hugs Toothless, " of course I love you Toothless and to be honest I love you the same way but I was just didn't have the courage to show my true feelings to you know what I mean."

It's alright Hiccup its okay to love an dragon more than a friend you'd be shocked how many times this has happened before the war between dragons and humans." "So you mean in the past the dragons and humans were at peace and some of them loved one another.?" Yes , and you were the chosen one capable of reuniting the dragons and humans back at peace thanks to you things can be normal between dragons and humans, you should be proud of yourself for your capableness not down because your father doesn't think your manly, you may be affectionate but in my book to reunite dragons and humans without being killed is about the bravest thing I've ever seen so in my book your more manly than anyone thinks of you." I love you so much Toothless you always know how to cheer me up." I love you too Hiccup." Toothless lets go eat now I'm getting hungry."

Meanwhile somewhere on Alvin's land ... "I know just how to get that boy from his dragon and I'm going to do it and he's not going to stop me this time .

Uh oh sounds like something's fishy I like reviews the more reviews the sooner i have an update also sory for my absence again i owe you a story and i shall yet give you one. also it would help to give me ideas for next chapter you'll get credit and a chance to have your own chapter added to my story maybe ... o well so long till nest time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again guys here's a new chapter but first I do not own HTTYD nor any of its characters as if I did it would be a way different type of HTTYD. And now to the story

Chapter 2 Trouble on Berk

Toothless and Hiccup got done eating and went for a ride.

"Hiccup I'm going to take you to a romantic place I'm sure you will love."

"Okay." They fly for a while until they land on what is known is a sandy beach by a cave.

"Hiccup I'm going to get us some food Il be back shortly."

"Okay, hurry back"

Toothless gathers some food and brings it back to Hiccup while Hiccup makes a fire for the fish. "Here you go."

"Thank you I'll cook them now."

They ate the fish and soon its sundown, "Hiccup want to go in the beach and swim for a bit and wash up?"

"Yeah", Hiccup said reluctantly

So they both went for a swam and eventually it got late and they both got tired.

Hiccup laid on Toothless's warm body, "Isn't that nice", he motioned his hand to the stars.

Toothless just nodded. "Toothless," Hiccup said, "I love you".

"I love you too," Toothless replied.

And with that Hiccup slowly fell asleep listening to Toothless's heartbeat. "So warn, So soft" Hiccup said in his sleep.

"I'm glad you shot me down Hiccup, you have done nothing but gave my life meaning", _Hiccup my mate_ He thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N

Sorry guys to end this chapter here but I really had nothing else to think of to go along with this chapter so if you could review some ideas for the next chapter that would be greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
